viaje en el tiempo
by dan'smasenevans
Summary: harry y su familia van al pasado ¿cambiaran la historia?


La familia Potter se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de su patriarca quien cumplía los 28 años de edad, los Potter se encontraban en el campo de quiddich que estaba cerca de su casa en el Valle de Godric que era donde vivían durante las vacaciones, ya que el resto del año habitaban en Londres en la casa que Sirius Black, así es estaban celebrando a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" que ahora era todo un hombre en compañía de sus cuatro hijos, cuatro por que tras la muerte de la abuela de Ted Lupin hacia un año este se había ido a vivir con su padrino y su familia. El ambiente era agradable y Harry no podía estar mas agradecido de que al fin su lucha contra Voldemort haya acabado hacia mas de 10 años, los mismos años que tenia su ahijado Teddy, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en una escoba volando muy de cerca de James Sirius quien también estaba sobre una escoba y que a sus cinco años era todo un experto en usarla. Harry por su parte estaba poniendo una manta en el piso con ayuda de su varita mientras que con su otro brazo sostenía a su pequeño Albus Severus de tan solo dos años de edad, mas atrás se podían apreciar dos figuras una era esbelta y de un precioso cabello rojizo, que sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos Harry sonrió con ternura al ver esa imagen a la de su amor cargando a su pequeña princesa Lily Luna, la otra figura era muy bajita y le llegaba a la cintura a la pelirroja y no se podía apreciar su rostro por que era cubierto por una gigante canasta que iba levitando delante de el. Por fin las figuras llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la manta y la canasta fue depositada en el suelo dejando ver a un viejo pero muy feliz elfo.

-Kreacher podrías por favor llamar a Teddy y a James para que vengan a almorzar- pidió Harry con amabilidad al elfo que en antaño le había aborrecido tanto pero que ahora era su mas fiel servidor el único de echo ya que Harry no aprobaba la esclavitud de los elfos pero Kreacher no quería ser liberado.

-Ahora mismo amo- contesto el elfo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a donde los niños estaban jugando – amos sus padres los llaman para que almuercen.

-Ahora vamos Kreacher - respondió el pequeño James mientras comenzaba a recoger sus juguetes.

-No déjelos ahí amo Sirius yo mismo los recogeré- el niño sonrio ante el ofrecimiento del elfo le do un abrazo y depues tomo la mano de Teddy para salir corriendo y llegar hasta donde sus padres los estaban esperando.

-James por que Kreacher esta recogiendo los juguetes y tu estas tan campante aquí eh? – lo reto su madre Ginny Potter.

-Es que Kreacher dijo "déjelos ahí amo Sirius yo mismo los recogeré"- dijo Teddy imitando la voz solemne y un tanto aguda del elfo. Ah lo que Ginny se limito anegar con la cabeza sus cuatro hijo serian tan traviesos como los merodeadores en sus tiempos de escuela.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable en familia la señora Weasley les había dicho que si querían pasar el día con ellos pero Harry aunque se sentía un poco culpable por eso le respondió que prefería pasarlo solo con sus hijos y su esposa. Cuando acabaron el almuerzo Kreacher saco una torta de cumpleaños de la canasta con una vela en forma de snitch que mágicamente se transformaba en un león y después en una escoba para volver a comenzar de nuevo eso había sido uno de los primeros inventos que George había hecho sin la ayuda de Fred y la había creado para el primer cumpleaños de Teddy ya que según él se debía celebrar al hijo de un merodeador con un buen articulo de broma. Harry soplo la vela cuando de la nada surgió una luz blanca completamente segadora lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue conjurar un _protego máxima _que cubrió a toda su familia pero la luz se fue tan rápido como apareció, del otro lado del campo de quidich aparecieron tres hombre un era de cabello negro y ojos azules, el otro tenia el aspecto cansado y sus ojos dorados mostraban cansancio, y el tercero era de ojos pequeños y brillantes parecidos a los de una rata, a pesar de la distancia Harry reconocería a esas tres personas que había conocido hace muchos años. Los otros también los habían visto y se sorprendieron al ver a una cabellera pelirroja junto a otra azabache alborotada puesto que se suponía que los Potter no podían salir de su casa, se acercaron hacia ellos corriendo pero pararon cuando vieron que en vez de un niño tenían cuatro.

-Tu maldito infeliz – grito Harry Potter cuando estuvo seguro de que aquel al que tenia enfrente era Peter Petigrew el culpable de su desdicha y la de su padrino – _petrificus_ _totalus! _–la rata cayo rígida en el piso Sirius y Remus comprendieron que ese no era su amigo levantaron sus varitas dispuestos a atacar a aquel que había atacado a su amigo. –_Stupefy!_

-Noo! – grito la pelirroja cuando vio los dos rayos dirigiéndose hacia el pecho de Harry- _Protego! _– grito pero era demasiado tarde Harry había caído al suelo aunque su hechizo había reducido considerablemente el poder de los otros dos, Kreacher ahora cargaba a Lily mientras que la pelirroja conjuraba una burbuja protectora alrededor de ellos y los niños. – _Enervate! _- Harry despertó un poco confundido.

-¿Qué paso pregunto? - mientras que veía la escena a su alrededor Kreacher cargando a su pequeña Lily y sosteniendo la mano de Albus, mientras que Teddy que en ese momento tenia el cabello de color rojo y sus ojos estaban negros abrazaba a James que tenia lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos Ginny arrodillada a su lado con cara de preocupación, todos ellos rodeados por una burbuja como la que creaba Hermione Cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo lugar cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes, fuera de la burbuja estaban su padrino y su mentor tratando de ayudar a Peter, aunque era inútil desde que el poder de la varita de Sauco había recaído en él, ningún hechizo que él ejecutara se podía deshacer solo si él no lo permitía.

-¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro amigo?- pregunto Sirius frustrado de no poder levantar él hechizo que el joven había hecho.

-Ja, ja no me hagas reír Sirius si el fuera tu amigo no habría hecho lo que hizo – dijo Harry con una fuerte nota de rencor en su voz – sino me crees revisa su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Remus con preocupación en la voz el sabia que los mortifagos llevaban la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo pero o quería creer lo que aquel joven unos años mayor que el le decía.

-Lo siento Sirius Remus pero deben saberlo- susurro la pelirroja para apuntar hacia el brazo de Peter –_Diffindo! _– la manga de la túnica se partió en dos y dejo ver la brillante calavera negra en su brazo.

-No eso no puede ser posible –Sirius negaba rápidamente como si con eso fuera a borrar la imagen de su cabeza.

-Ginny el va a atacar – dijo Harry en su susurro mientras dirigía su mano hacia la cicatriz.

-Harry cierra la conexión – dijo Ginny con desespero – puede descubrir que el que lo puede vencer esta aquí, y debemos armar un plan. – Los merodeadores se sorprendieron aun mas de escuchar aquella conversación.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Harry, tomando a James en un brazo y a Albus en el otro mientras que Ginny tomaba a Teddy de la mano y cargaba a Lily con el otro brazo – Sirius, Remus síganme y traigan al asqueroso mortifago hay que entregárselo a Dumblendore – Sirius siguió su orden después de todo no se había equivocado en que Peter era un traidor, Remus y el siguieron en silencio a los otros magos y vieron que tomaban un camino muy conocido para ellos hasta que se detuvieron frente a la casa de Lily y James. – Ginny puedes ver la casa – pregunto a la pelirroja la cual solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y respondió:

-Solo veo un prado de hierba seca Harry.

-Sirius sigues siendo el guardián de mis pa… digo de James- rectifico

-Si pero no te voy a dar la ubicación- dijo con testarudez aunque había demostrado decir la verdad no podía confiar en ellos plenamente

-Entonces vamos con Dumblendore - tomo la canasta que aun cargaba el elfo y susurro – _Portus!- _un brillo azulado rodeo la canasta y después esta volvió a la normalidad – Kreacher ve a ver a Dumblendore y dile que iremos para allá que tenemos información importante y que llame a los Potter y que lleven a su hijo con ellos – el elfo asintió y desapareció Sirius lo miro sorprendido ese era el elfo de su familia que hacia obedeciendo a ese mago y sobretodo con ese servicio tan expreso –ahora tomemos el traslador y tomen a la rata con ustedes, hijos ya saben que hacer a la de tres: una, dos, ya – todos sintieron el acostumbrado tirón en el ombligo y momentos después aterrizaron en el despacho de Dumblendore. Sirius y Remus que no acostumbraban usar ese medio de transporte se sorprendieron al ver que los niños a pesar de ser tan pequeños habían caído de pie.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto la persona que Harry y Ginny pensaron que nunca mas podría examinarlos con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Pues vera profesor Dumblendore no se exactamente que sucedió pero mi familia y yo hemos viajado en el tiempo – el anciano pareció sorprendido por esto pero hizo un movimiento con la mano para que Harry continuara hablando – le presento a mis hijos: ella es mi hija Lily Luna – señalando el pequeño bulto que descansaba en brazos de su madre, al escuchar esto el profesor comenzó a atar cabos acerca de quien era ese muchacho de ojos verdes que estaba parado frente a el – el es mi segundo hijo Albus Severus – dijo señalando al niño de dos años que era muy parecido al hijo de James solo que un año mas grande, Sirius hizo un gesto de asco aunque no conocía ha ese niño ya sentía lastima por el por tener el nombre de Snivellus – y el en mi primogénito James Sirius – dijo señalando al niño de cinco años que en ese momento se encontraba mirando con fascinación como un pequeño polluelo salía de las cenizas que se encontraban en una percha, Remus que tenia los mismos pensamientos que Dumblendore pensó que su idea no era tan descabellada – y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi ahijado Ted Remus Lupin – los que eran habitantes del pasado jadearon sorprendidos sobretodo el licántropo ya que se había prometido a si mismo no dañar a nadie con su licantropía y ahora se enteraba que había dañado la vida de una mujer y un niño pequeño, lo único que el licántropo pudo hacer fue balbucear: - pe…pe…pero t…tu n…no – pero fue cortado por Harry.

– No Remus, Teddy no es un licántropo pero no voy a permitir que trates de cambiar la historia ya una vez no permití que lo dejaras otra vez no me importaría y mucho menos ahora que tienes menos edad que yo… – lo ultimo termino gritándolo pero cayo abruptamente al escuchar un sollozo detrás de él se giro y miro al niño que ahora tenia el cabello castaño raido y los ojos café opaco – Teddy lo siento no debí decir eso.

-Me mentiste Harry – aunque no quiso admitirlo le dolió que su ahijado no le dijera papá como siempre lo hacia – dijiste tu padre fue una de las mejores personas que yo haya conocido, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de los demás, pero todo eso es mentira…

-No Ted Remus Lupin Tonks debes entender que cuando tu padre trato de dejar a Dora era por que quería que tu y tu madre estuvieran a salvo pero lo convencí de que la mejor forma de protegerlos era quedándose a su lado.- dijo mientras abrazaba el pequeño niño que ahora volvía a tener el cabello azul y los ojos dorados.

-Gracias Harry, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón aunque eso aun no haya pasado – dijo el licántropo con los ojos llorosos al ver todo lo que ese chico del que había desconfiado había echo por su familia sin embargo el rostro de Sirius Black era una completa expresión de furia.

-Tonks dime por favor que tu madre no es Nymphadora – casi suplico. Teddy lo miro sorprendido tal vez ese señor estuvo enamorado de su madre.

-Si lo es de echo Teddy heredo su poder de metamorfomago – intervino Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Maldito depravado como pudiste es mi sobrinita que apenas tiene seis años – dijo tomando al licántropo por la túnica.

-Sirius cálmate Tonks no va a tener seis años por siempre y lo sabes – pidió Harry con una sonrisa no pudo evitar imaginarse como seria su vida si Peter no los hubiera traicionado – No eh terminado con las presentaciones ella es mi esposa Ginevra Molly aunque prefiere que le digan Ginny y yo soy… - justo en ese momento tres personas aparecieron en el despacho dos adultos y un bebe – yo soy Harry James Potter – termino de pronto se escucharon dos golpes secos y Lily y James Potter cayeron demallados.


End file.
